thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
Roddy: Roddy's Adventuring Journal The First
Roddy’s Adventuring Diary Journal: Entry One Dear Diary- I sound like a pansy. I should come up with a better introduction than that. I’m not a teenage girl after all, I am a bard! And yes that is better no matter what some people might say. Hmph. Writing that out makes me look like a twit. Well this is off to an auspicious start. This was supposed to be a grand account of my experiences so that when I’m rich and famous I can publish it and get even more money. I’ll just edit these bits out. Now then, to begin, I fought a troll today! Yesterday! Recently its been a bit of a blur. All that adrenaline you know. I should go back, tell it from the beginning. So I was off, hanging out at a tavern. Wasn’t too tipsy, singing and performing, you know the usual stuff that people tip bards for. Then all of a sudden this woman busts in- right in the middle of one of the finest renditions of The of the Party I’ll have you know. There was something about a troll. Sounded dangerous. Now I was all for telling my boss about this, I was here to loot a tomb not fight anything! But my coworkers- a bunch of idiots with delusions of grandeur let me tell you- decided to go fight it. A terrible plan and we are lucky to have survived. First there were a handful of goblins. Thankfully I managed to dispatch them with the power of song. Age of Aquarius ''is- okay maybe not the best option but it worked. I need to learn more battle songs. Oh of course, the others did help. But while they were poking about looting the bodies for rats of all things, I discovered a bunch of mushrooms! Magic Mushrooms! And they were edible! They also did give us visions- ''actual ''visions not just hallucinations. Unless they did and whats-his-face just got lucky. I would prefer to think they gave us actual visions. Anyway, someone thought it was a good idea to let one of the rogues have dynamite. The teifling one, what's his name, Lark? Sounds like a girl's name. Anyway, the dynamite did come in handy, I will admit. They rescued the girl and then blew the troll up. I volunteered to take the girl to the inn while my companions made sure it was dead. It was but I had graciously decided to wait for them so she could thank all of us. She was very grateful and very happy to have her daughter back. Unfortunately she was too poor to reward us. I led us all in a rousing course of ''Holding out for a Hero. Quite appropriate for that one lady I thought. Anyway, we returned to the Skyport after that and went to see Guildmaster Ripley. Thankfully she's got a lot of money! After telling her the story, she praised us, gave us lots of gold, and even promoted us! Which does mean fighting more monsters. But I'm sure I'll be up to the task. I wonder if Ripley would mind if I called her- what is her first name anyway? Category:Vignettes